


Chain reaction

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description of a lovescene between them, from the POV of Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain reaction

  I cannot breathe.

  I cannot breathe, her lips are covering mine. Full, soft and sweet. Perfect, small and delicious. By the human God, Rose, don't you ever stop. Please. Savoring your kisses is trailing the pathway to what humans call "paradise" or "heaven". By all means, Rose, don't stop.

  Wrap your arms around me once more and whisper my name into my ears. Again, Rose, again.

  Your hands travel around my body, feeling all the curves and angles. I have no doubts, no fears. I have no thoughts. My mind is empty, Rose. Empty to give enough space to all this magnificent sensations to fill my being wherever there is space left.

  Make your way through my chest, take your time. Caress my heart with your perfect fingertips and kiss me again. I can feel you caressing me, massaging, and by all that is holy to your species, do not stop.

  Do not let my breasts escape your grasp, do not let the tender nubs free from your pinch. Oh please, proceed with flooding my senses with all the sensations that are possible in this world and the next. Do not, for a second even, think about turning your lips away from my skin.

  Your lips travel further down, brushing against my skin, where all my veins pulse for you. Please do not stop. Kiss away all that is left of me and gently threaten to pierce my clavicles with your white teeth. Move lower. Move lower to where only softness awaits you. Yes, make my eyes turn in pleasure as your tongue tastes whatever tender spots you find in my chest.

  Lower, lower you move, favouring my pleas. Ah... Caress the scar in my stomach, kiss it. May your lips, tender and soft, never leave my skin.

  You trail further down, approach my core mercilessly, as you should. Rose... Circle away with your tongue all the insanity left in me, over and over again. Inhale my scent again, that scent only you would ever have access to. Rose... Rose! Blow my mind, wash away the whole world until only you are left. Yes...

  Rose, don't ever leave me... My mind cannot find the adequate words anymore just... don't cease...  
Rose, oh Rose! Show me all of your love and need, bring me closer and closer until I lose my senses. Take away the last grasp of reality I can feel.

  Rose... Rose...

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
